GateWars
by Gatemage
Summary: Three Children find their way to Earth and the SGC. SG1 has to find a way to get them home, no matter what they have to do. This leads the team and their three new friends to a world like none they have been to before. Now SG1 and their three new charge
1. Chapter 1

The GÅTE WÅRS

1

Fall Down at My Feet

He looked up at the huge ring of some type of unknown metal, he could feel his twin sister standing somewhere behind him. _Jaina? _He called out with his mind to her.

_Jacen?_

_I think it's a transport device_

_Should we tell mom and dad?_

_Just hold on a while, we'll tell them, just not yet_

_Well, hurry up; it's hard to hold on to… DUCK! _Jacen looked back to see her and saw something hurdling towards him. The flying object was their means of returning home, now it was shrapnel, thanks to little Anakin, their younger brother.

Jacen got an idea when one of the objects Anakin had launched hit the small dais standing near the ring. The symbol that the flying… well, what-ever-it-was, had hit, had lit up red-orange with the impact. He stepped up to the dais and pressed seven other symbols, finally, on an idea he felt sure was wrong he hit the odd orange dome in the center of the dais. He heard strange mechanized noises before a jet of water shot out of the ring; before he knew it, Jacen was flying into what looked a pool of water standing in the ring. He realized that there were two other figures flying in alongside of him.

The next thing he knew, he was in a strange place laying on a ramp of some type of metal with Anakin at one side and Jaina on the other side. _Sorry, I couldn't hold on that well when he lifted all three of us up and threw as at… that thing, _Jaina said to him.

_It's okay Jan-ney'_, that was the last conscious thought he had for a good while. As consciousness slipped through his fingers, Jacen saw a man who reminded him of his father and heard a muddle of voices as he sank into the darkness.

Jacen awoke to see a woman standing over him. "Where am I? Who are you?" he asked, calling out with his mind to find Jaina and Anakin, _Jaina? Ani? Where are you? Can anyone hear me?_

"I am Dr. Frasier. You are on a planet called Earth. What is your name?" She asked like a mother (_to keep me from being scared _Jacen thought to himself) and, if Jacen had known, there was a good reason, namely that she was a mother.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to demand such information like that," Jacen said, carefully making himself sound disoriented, "I- I'm just so thrown off by the…" Jacen realized he didn't know what it was, "What ever it was, before. Can you forgive me for my rudeness?"

"What?" Dr. Frasier was at a loss for words. " Lets… Lets just say it never happened, okay?" Jacen nodded. "I'm Dr. Frasier, who are you?" she tried again, much to Jacen's relief.

"My name is Jacen, Doctor," he answered. "May I be permitted to know… what this place is?"

"This? This is the infirmary; it's where people go when they're sick or if they need my help."

"Am I sick?" Jacen asked

"We don't think so, you just fainted where you got here; we just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt by your fall"

"Fall?"

"You flew out of the Stargate, we didn't know who you were, so we wanted to make sure you weren't hurt"

"The- The others who came with me, where are they?" Jacen tried to sit up and felt lightheaded, proving he was hurt, but not badly.

"The girl is in the bed next to you, but the younger boy had to be put into a special room because he was having…issues with us. Who are they?"

"They are my twin sister, Jaina, and my brother, Anakin. How are they?"

"Well, Jacen," Dr. Frasier said, intrigued by the name, "Anakin's in a room, he was sending everything flying around, one of our men is trying to get him to calm down but—"

"It won't work," Jacen said. "He doesn't calm down easily; it's hard even for mother and father to calm him down. Only one person has ever been known to calm him every time, our uncle"

"Well, Jaina is still unconscious; we don't know how she's doing"

"Oh"

"Jacen, I need to do a check-up on you, okay? I need to do it on everyone who comes through the Stargate"

"Sure," he suddenly remembered something, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"When we came through the- the Stargate (was that what you called it?) I heard someone say something. They sounded like my father when they said it, I think I would like to meet them, is that alright?"

"Of course, Jacen. What did they say?"

"They said, 'Don't shoot! For crin' out loud! They're only kids!' They were a lot like father, I felt safe. I had thought it was father, I don't know why—"

"How're our patients doing here, Doc?" a tall man with graying hair walked into the room, much to Doctor Frasier's annoyance (and Jacen's amusement) calling out to the doctor quite loudly.

"Colonel O'Neill," Doctor Frasier said, "One of them just woke up a little while ago, the older boy. He says his name is Jacen. He was asking for you colonel"

"Well, I'm here to serve," Colonel O'Neill said sarcastically.

"It's not nice to speak to people like that, Colonel O'Neill, it's rude," Jacen accused the tall man. "You are an adult after all, not a young child. You should show that rather than being rude"

"They seem to be well brought up Colonel, I suggest watching your manners around them," Doctor Frasier said to him.

"So, you're Jacen?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes. And if I am properly informed," Jacen said, "You are Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes, yes I am. Please call me Jack, okay?"

"I will if it is what you prefer, Sire," Jacen said respectfully.

"Sire?"

"It's a respectful term for some one who obviously has more experience than oneself; it shows that you hold the person in high regard. Where I come from it is necessity to be polite, or you must the onus of extracting yourself from the complicated problem which ensues," Jacen replied.

"Onus?"

"It means responsibility,"

"Well…let's not dwell. Daniel is trying to calm down the other boy who came with you right now"

"Who, if I may inquire, is Daniel?"

"He's a friend of mine," was all the explanation Jack would give, but he was being distracted by the doctor giggling as she did the examination on Jacen.

"Jack?" a new voice was heard as a young man came into the room with a very calm and happy Anakin bouncing along at his side. "He says his name is Anakin, Anakin—"

The young man was interrupted by the Colonel (Jack?) "Well, Jacen, this is Daniel"

"You are a terrible listener! Not only do you interrupt him like that, but you refuse to listen to wisdom. Obviously I was in the wrong to call you sire because you have no capacity for learning. You are rude and you have no respect. If one as young as I can see this, it is obvious that you are not one who cares of how people think of you, choosing instead to disgrace yourself by your indecorousness! You are not worthy of any respect," Jacen reprimanded Jack.

"It looks like you should listen to our guest, Jack, maybe you could learn some tact," Daniel said, and before Jacen could reprimand him, Jaina started to wake up in the next bed. At that moment a bald man who was obviously in charge (in fact he had called something over the loudspeakers just before Jacen lost consciousness) walked into the room.

"Colonel O'Neill! Give the kids some room to breathe! Dr. Jackson! You can tell me what you found out in my office, later," he said and the other two left sulking, only to stand outside the room watching.

"Thank you, Sire," Jaina said, her first words yet.

"I am General Hammond. Who are you?"

"Sire, it would be much nicer for you to say 'May I request to know your name?' or something along those lines. My name is Jacen; my sister, Jaina who sits here beside me, and I were flung through the devise, which you have nominated the Stargate, by our younger brother, whose name is Anakin, while we were looking at it on a planet where we were spending some time with our parents," Jacen began with the air of a practiced story-teller and he did not seem to have memorized this story, "We found, as we looked at this devise, recently uncovered by the natives, large objects, including our mode of transport for returning home, were being hurtled through the air at us. In a sudden flash of inspiration I tapped on eight of the strange symbols found on the nearby dais and a flying object hit the dome in the center, going through the place where, just a moment before, I had stood, a jet of what looked like water shot out of the circle and Anakin, in an attempt to save our lives, threw us all through the ring using his telekinesis to do so. By that point he was in quite a state and was barely able to protect us from the protective shield that you have over your Stargate. I am most disgraced by our intrusion, please except my humble apologies, Sire," Jacen said, Jacen told only partial truths to keep from incriminating his younger brother.

"It's okay, son," boomed the man, Hammond? "I'm amazed that your brother was able to keep the Iris from closing, no one has ever been able to do so before"

Jaina looked around, "The last thing I remember is that someone yelled out, 'for crin' out loud!' that's I heard. Where am I? Oh! I mean, Sire, if it is permitted, may I please know where I am? I am rather disgruntled from the experience," she too used excessive politeness, so much so that their father would have gotten very frustrated over.

"I am the one known as Anakin, I did not realize what the shield was for in my desperation and I was very worried about my sister and brother, I did not mean to cause such a disturbance" _I acted on anger and fear, can you forgive me?_

_Of course, Ani, you're our brother. Just don't tell Uncle Luke!_

_I won't,_ Anakin laughed to them.

"I am sure that Doctor Frasier will want to see how my sister and brother are doing now that they are in a state to be checked up on, Sire. I am sorry to stop you, but she is growing rather impatient outside, and it is rude to keep people waiting. I am sure she would not mind sending people to take us to you after she is done with her examinations and I know that I will be glad to go, but I will stay here so that Jaina and Anakin know where I am, Sire"

"Of course" Hammond said, understanding perfectly.

_Jacen, where are we? What's going on?_

_We are on a planet called Earth. We came flying out of the top of the ring and blacked out._

_The one called Daniel can... _Anakin started.

_Can what Ani?_

_He can… I can't explain, here. DANIEL! _Anakin's voice rang through their heads.

_Anakin? _Daniel's voice came bubbling into their heads.

_Oh._

_I'm sorry Daniel; I need to ask you some thing._

_What?_

_Have you ever heard of my uncle?_

_Who?_

_Never mind. _

_Anakin?_

_Yes?_

_Where is your name from?_

_I am named after my grandfather._

_I have to go now, Anakin_

_Bye!_

"Daniel has it," Anakin whispered to the twins.

"Okay, but—" Jacen said.

"What now?" Jaina finished.

In General Hammond's office there were five people thinking the same thing. "Sir, if they really are who Daniel thinks they are, do we really want to treat them like that?" a young woman asked, the three kids would not have remembered her; she had been the one to carry the unconscious Jacen to the infirmary.

"Major Carter, until we learn other wise they are to be considered a threat—"

"Oawh, General, you can't do that!"

"Who says I can't Colonel? Need I remind you that **I** am in charge of this facility? The boy, Anakin, has telekinesis, if this is true, do realize what this could mean?" Hammond boomed out at the insolent Colonel.

"I am in agreement with Doctor Jackson," a tall man said, he had dark skin and a gold emblem on his forehead.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Daniel said somewhat vaguely, "Earlier the boy, Anakin, told me his full name, it's—" Daniel was interrupted by an airman.

"Sir, the children are here"

"Show them in," Hammond said.

"Let Daniel finish what he was saying," Anakin said, standing behind the General. He had just showed up there, to everyone but Daniel's surprise.

"Thank you Anakin. Now, you're here so why don't you tell the General

your name, please"

_Sure Daniel_, "I am Anakin Solo," he said, the tall man, Teal'c, gasped, "I am the son of Han and Leia Solo, heroes of the Rebellion, the Galactic Civil War"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "The war against the Empire?"

"Of course, Sire," Anakin said inclining his head out of respect. "Sires and kind Lady (I know not your name yet), my mother and father will soon look for us. Jacen, Jaina, and I must return as soon as we can, please help us."

"I know you are not inclined to help us, General Hammond," Jacen said, "but we must return, Uncle Luke is expecting us at the academy, we must go there. You can send a group with us to make sure we are not lying to you, but we would not lie to you"

"Please General," Jaina spoke for the first time in the conversation, "Please, we must go home! Please help us!"

"I will consider it. Do you know the address of the Stargate there?"

"No, Sire, we don't, we did not know what it was for," Anakin said.

"For now we are not able to send you home, I am sorry"

"We understand, Sire, you can't send us back because you don't know where we're from," Jacen said. General Hammond nodded his head and the airman escorted the three Solos back to the infirmary as the General, Daniel, the Colonel, Teal'c and the Major talked about what the address might be. The Major thought they might be able to come up with a few Stargate addresses from outside of our galaxy and the General sent her to work on that immediately. Meanwhile, Daniel decided to try to learn as much as possible about the three kids.


	2. It's a Long long long long long way home

These characters aren't mine, only Darem and a few others.

It's a Long, Long, Long, Long Way Home

2

"Brother, you can not be serious! Reveal this to the people of Krynn NOW? They are afraid of magic, so much so they fear us! You expect them to welcome this like it is normal? They will not accept it until they are all unified, peaceful under our total control!" a tall, dark woman exclaimed at the old man before her. He started looking for his hat, a pointed, barely formed hat the same color as his mouse-gray robes.

"Takhisis, they would not accept it at the best of times, they will need to accept it now, though. Takhisis, we must reveal the Stargate," the old man said, having located his hat (it had been on his head the whole time).

Takhisis looked at him, "Paladine, do you realize what this would do?"

"Of course, sister, that is why we will have Dalamar find it, he is rational and will not overreact to it. He will do the right thing after he finds it"

"I hope you are right, brother, otherwise **you** are fixing the mess it makes," Takhisis said to her brother, Paladine. The two left suddenly, Paladine to set the Stargate where Dalamar would find it, Takhisis to continue her machinations.

> > > > > > >

Dalamar was a Dark elf, that is to say he was disowned by his people for committing one of the worst crimes he could commit, he had tried to learn the Great Magics, he had tried to learn the magic that was only for royalty. Now, in these days so soon after being banished from Elven lands, Dalamar wandered around with a young dragon, whose name was Darem. Darem was a Green dragon, and he too was an outcast of his people, disowned for associating with an elf. These were the days prior to the War of the Lance; the lands were unfriendly to any dragons or elves. Dalamar protected Darem, and Darem protected Dalamar. Even so, they seldom spoke to each other. Now Dalamar came running out of the woods to Darem, "There's something you might like to see, Krycfire," Dalamar said using the name Darem was called by mortals, "There's nothing like it in the histories other than the Portals, but this is no Portal to the Abyss. Do the dragons know of such a device?" Dalamar asked as he showed the devise to Darem.

"We know nothing of such a devise, this is a great marvel, surely it was sent here by the Gods!" the dragon exclaimed. The strange pair examined the strange circle of metal standing in the middle of the woods.

"I wonder what it's for," Dalamar muttered in Silvanesti Elven, his native tongue. He then muttered a few short words of magic, a spell he should not have known for his low social status, but did anyway. The strange ring showed no sign of enchantment but the spell drew his attention to a dais a short distance from the ring. The dais was not magical either, but it seemed to be connected to the ring in a way.

"It's not magical," Darem said, but he was not deceived, the ring reeked of gnomes, it seemed to be far too advanced to be Gnomish, but one could never be sure, especially in these days, and now, even before their eyes, the triangles which lined the ring began to glow.

>>>>> >

After what _seemed_ like a long time to Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, (but it wasn't really) a Stargate address in another galaxy was found, the team had sent a probe through to the other side, but it was dark, most likely night time on the planet much to O'Neill's ire ("I thought we were going to get infrared on that thing!"). Now SG-1 was to be sent through the Stargate to this other galaxy with their young guests along side. "This might not be the right planet, kids, don't get your hopes up too high okay?" said Sam Carter, an attractive, blond astrophysicist, who was also an Air Force Major.

"We know, Sam," said Jaina; she got a smile from Sam. Jaina had grown on Sam ever since the day she had come flying out of the Stargate. She looked at the team as Sam had all those years ago, when the SGC was first assembled, and thought, as Sam had then, how the small group, an astrophysicist, a Colonel, who was placed as head of SG-1, a Jaffa, and an ex–geeky Egyptologist, a strange choice for a group of star–farers.

"Let's go!" Colonel O'Neill said, impatient as ever.

"Jack! Relax," Daniel Jackson, the Egyptologist cut in. He was not wearing his large, round, geeky glasses, but contacts for this mission.

"O'Neill, would it not be dangerous to leave without our weapons?" Teal'c asked.

"It would, wouldn't it, Teal'c?" O'Neill replied sarcastically. "Well, why don't chah just waltz on over an' get some of those zat guns and other zappy–energy–type Goa'uld weapons, Teal'c?" he ended on a steadily decreasing note.

"The staff weapons?" Teal'c asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, those things"

"I already have done so, O'Neill," Teal'c replied as he picked the weapons up off the chair behind him and gave them to Colonel O'Neill.

"Good," O'Neill said shortly, looking over at Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, "Starting dialing sequence. Chevron one encoded. Chevron two encoded. Chevron three encoded. Chevron four encoded. Chevron five encoded. Chevron six encoded. Chevron seven encoded. Chevron eight is locked," the wormhole was established, "S.G. 1, you're good to go"

"Here goes nothing," O'Neill muttered.

"Good. Weapons everyone? Yes? Okay, let's go then," and they stepped through the 'gate.

>>>> >>>>

Dalamar was shocked when the ring spewed forth a jet of what looked like water, but he knew it couldn't be water, even water summoned by magic. Dalamar and Darem had little time to think about this though, as a strange metal object came through ring into the dark Krynnish night. The water in the ring provided little light, but it did not light up the shadows where Dalamar crouched, hidden with his companion.

He knew that only an elf, or a dragon perhaps, could see in the darkness of this night where Lunitari and Solinari had yet to rise, Dalamar found himself looking up, trying to find the fabled third moon, Nuitari, the black moon, but he could not see it. Dalamar should have known he wouldn't, but he couldn't help it. Even though all those on Krynn knew that only mages of the Black robes could see this moon, if it really existed, but Dalamar had a feeling that some day he would know the truth, what ever the cost may be.

He drew in breath so quickly now that his companion might have thought that the elf had seen the black moon, but what Dalamar saw was not that, he would have been less shocked to see a God, whether it was Paladine or Takhisis, or some other God, than he was to see what happened before him now. Darem looked over at the ring and saw what Dalamar saw —­ a group of eight figures, seemingly human, stepping out of the water suspended in the ring. There were three children or otherwise three kender, but no one on Krynn, not even Humans, would travel with three kender, so the two of them assumed the smaller figures were children. Dalamar and Darem silently planned out an attack and started towards the group now bereft of the sickly glow of the water-stuff from the ring with Darem in the weaker, but safer form of a young elf, a guise he had begun to favor after meeting Dalamar.

Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin knew as soon as they got through the Stargate that this was not the planet they had been on before, but they had no time to tell SG-1 this as they were suddenly all ensnared in cobwebs. The webs held SG-1 to the three kids, but Anakin was able to squirm his way out of the webbing and to leap up to the branches of the trees above.

"Who are you?" a voice came hissing out of the woods, only Anakin could see who or what the speaker was. Anakin saw two figures in the same place; one was what looked like a man, about 1.8 meters tall, the other was a large flying lizard as far as Anakin could tell. Anakin also saw another figure to the other side of the spellbound group below, this was a man-like figure, about 1.75 meters high, with power radiating from him.

Anakin had never heard tales about dragons living where he did, nor would any stories have been able to help him if he had. Anakin did the only sensible thing he could have; he called out to Jacen and Jaina, telling them what he saw. _I see a strange thing, a beast and a man standing in one place, they share one mind, one body, but yet the mind is shared between the bodies. I am going to try to free you and the others, please help me! Just think of weakening the bindings, I'll do the rest, okay?_

_Of course Ani,_ Jacen and Jaina answered him.

Anakin felt the bonds weaken and slowly, carefully broke each strand so that the two people outside could not hear the strands brake, but Dalamar and Darem were too preoccupied by their attempt to get an answer from the group in the web. Jacen answered the speaker to keep them from getting suspicious, "My name is Jacen, I am here on a peaceful attempt to return to my home," his voice rang crystal clear through the area, ringing sweet as honey in Dalamar's pointed ears in the language of the elves, although as a human he should not have known it. "Why have you done this to us?" Jacen's voice was like funeral bells, soft and melancholy, "We never meant you any harm. Why do you do this, is it the lack of trust you hold for us as people? Or is it that you think you can do anything you want to now that you are free of elven laws, Dalamar?" Jacen had just probed the elf's mind learning several interesting facts. "Or is it that you, Darem, better known as Krycfire, distrust all of the races with such short lives as ours?" Before either of the two attackers could respond a twisting, brilliant light shot out of the cobwebby pile, rendering Dalamar unconscious.

In his anger Darem called for help. He called out in the language of dragons, a yell that spanned time and space, summoning all Dragons loyal to the Draconic Prince to fight by his side. The call was irresistible and all those dragons that heard the call and were loyal to their prince had to come.

Hearing this call, Anakin reached out and felt around him. He felt the others he came with, the lizard man, and the other man-like person. But now Anakin sensed five beings like the one who called out coming from one direction towards the group, along with two falling figures. At that moment Darem changed from a human like being to the lizard-like Dragon that was his true form and he flew up, (to Anakin's utter astonishment) caught both of the falling figures, and deposited both of them on the ground.

Now Anakin could see that the two people who had been falling were human, two humans in the company of five Dragons, so he described them to Jacen, Jaina, and Daniel, who whispered what he heard to the other members of SG-1. _There is one girl, a young woman really, and a young man. Both of them are wearing old beat up clothes that might have been white at one point but now are closer to a shade of brown due to dirt. They are both tanned dark,_ although it was hard for Anakin to see in the dark of the night, _But the young man has three spots of shockingly white skin on his back, three pits of white. The girl has black hair, long black hair that goes well down her back. The three great lizards (Dragons) are similar to each other, but there are three that are very much alike, the three have brown scales and have minds much the same as each other. The other dragon who fell from the sky are red in color, the smaller has a splash of gold on her forehead, while the larger is a pure red all over his body_.

Suddenly Daniel heard a voice in his head, a voice unlike the voices of the three Solo kids, a voice that sang with strange sounds and words and colors. _No Splat! No splat, no splat, no splat!_ the voice sang out, laughing almost, for laughter was the closest thing to this that Daniel could think of. Daniel now heard another voice, groggy and confused, speak to the owner of the bubbly voice. _Sssasha, bank thy mighty flames, thou Wonder Worm_, a voice that was unmistakably male and almost a color, _Sssasha and Sssargon, guard us from what ever beasts there may be in this dark, _the voice sounded again, slightly stronger. Daniel thought he would try to be helpful, and stretched out with his mind, calling to the seven new minds that he knew could hear him. _Hello_, he thought, holding back a bit, giving an impression of friendliness, _My name is Daniel Jackson; I am a peaceful explorer from the planet Earth. Please, I will help you if your Dragons will calm down and let me near. I mean you no harm,_ he thought at them, letting it overflow into the minds of the dragons to allow the dragons to know his mind.

_Sssargon, Sssasha, let Daniel pass,_ the young man said to his two draconic guards who stepped off to the side to allow Daniel to pass.

_Sssargon lets Daniel pass, _the full bodied Red Dragon said, part of the endless commentary the Dragon had been running ever since he appeared in the sky with his four sisters and his "parents," the two humans.

"My name is Jakkin," the young man said, favoring the rhythm and safety of spoken words to the impreciseness of the mind to mind communication he had used up to that point. "I do not know why I am here," Jakkin measured out his words, not giving any one word more power or energy than the others. "We, Akki, Sssasha, Sssargon, Tri-sss, Tri-sssha, Tri-ssskkette, and I, were eating dinner in the cave we now call home, when we were yanked out of Austar, our home planet, and found ourselves here on this planet. Where are we?"

Daniel thought about this and then answered honestly, "I have no idea what this planet is called, we have had difficulty communicating with the natives," Daniel saw an almost fragile man walk towards them, Sssasha and Sssargon bowed before him.

The man looked at Daniel, "I mean no harm, Daniel Jackson, we thought... no we didn't think, can you forgive us? My name is," he looked around and then whispered to Daniel, "Darem," he extended his hand to help Daniel up. "What did your people do to Dalamar? We heard no spell," this last bit confused Daniel more than it helped. Daniel realized now that some how on this planet there was magic, well, that explained the giant cobwebs...


	3. You must have dropped it!

Pointed Ears, Scaled Toes, and Fireballs

or

You Must Have Dropped It!

Daniel went and helped the rest of SG-1 to get out of the cobwebs. The first thing Jack did once he was free of the webs was go and try to punch Darem, but he didn't even get close to impacting Darem because at that moment a glow so bright that no one could look at it encompassed Darem and when it dissipated, the was a dragon standing in Darem's place. "Darem," Daniel muttered, this transformation was bringing back memories of some myth he had once read, most likely off one of his artifacts with Dragons painted all over, "Darem!" Daniel shouted triumphantly, "Darem, the Dragon Prince, the Prince of Dragons destined to rule all his ungrateful kin! Are you THAT Darem?" he asked.

"Yes, that is I," Darem responded, "I try to help my kind and I am banished from our lands, disowned by my family! Disowned by my own kith!" Thankfully Daniel, being well versed in many languages knew the meaning of the obscure word "kith," a word that is not commonly used in modern day English, unfortunately, Jack chose this moment to try to understand what was being said.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked, "And what the hell does 'Kith' mean, Daniel?"

"How can they do such a thing?" Darem moaned, lamenting in his own misfortune and not hearing Jack at all.

"Kith means family, Colonel O'Neill," Anakin said, appearing, wraith-like beside Jack.

"Don't DO that! You near scared me to death, Anakin!" Jack exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Daniel attempted to placate Darem, "Darem, calm down, don't get your self worked up over it!" amazingly, Darem did. The Dragon realized his mistake and transformed into the more familiar shape of the elegant hominid that they had first seen what then had been attacked.

Now Darem turned his attention back to his friend, Dalamar, who had been left unattended because Jacen and Jaina were attending to Jakkin and Akki. Dalamar was just recovering from being hit with the zat's energy and was beginning to stir. "Dalamar is awakening," Darem said to Daniel for he felt that the rest of SG-1 was untrustworthy. Daniel hurried over to the waking Dalamar and helped him to recover. Dalamar's first instinct was to cast another spell to harm this human who had attacked him, but a cool voice cut through his concentration, "Dalamar, there is no need to harm them, they are not going to hurt you again. He wishes to help you,"

Darem was able to save Daniel from danger from Dalamar, but right after Dalamar started to cooperate with Daniel, a voice was heard, Dalamar recognized the words and barely had time to warn the others, "GET DOWN, NOW!" he screamed. The others hit the deck and were almost burn as a huge fireball exploded in the clearing.

"Fireball, such a wonderful spell," the voice said, "Now, where's my hat? Ehhh? Who's there?" The old man whom the voice belonged to, came into sight and spotted Jacen who happened to be farther away from the rest of the group.

"Sire," Jacen said for surely this old man was one of great wisdom to be respected, "I am—" he began, only to be interrupted by the old man himself.

"Jacen Solo?" the old man asked, peering out from under his large shapeless hat, quite a sight in his mouse-gray robes which were almost falling off his body.

Jacen started at this, how could this man know his name? But he just said, "Yes, Sire, I am he. Oh, Sire, I found your hat," he said to the old man.

"Oh really?" the old mage glared out at the darkness because the fires from his fireball had all died out.

"Yes, Sire, it's on your head," Jacen said.

"On my head? Rubbish! Oh my!" the old man exclaimed, "Help, something is attacking me!" the old man said as his hat fell over his eyes, "What's this? My hat? Who's there? I know you're out there!" he challenged the nonexistent fiends who hid out in the sanctuary of the dark woods.

"Sire, I wish not pry, but, if I may, mightn't I be allowed to know your name?" Jacen asked curious in spite of his training.

"Not know my name? Rubbish! I am... I'm... ahh! I'm Fizban, Fizban the Fabulous, that's who I am" Fizban exclaimed triumphantly at recalling.

"Well than, Sire Fizban, would you accompany me back to the clearing where the rest of my friends are waiting for me?" Jacen inquired as he held out an arm to aid Fizban who seemed to have a habit of tripping over every available root and stone.

_Jacen, who do you have with you? _Jaina asked Jacen when she detected the extra person with her twin.

_This is Fizban, the one who sent the Fireball at us._ Jacen responded and as he did so he came into sight.

Dalamar was the first to react, but he reacted a moment after Fizban spoke. "Dalamar? The young dark elf?" this statement got a reaction out of the team as well, an ELF? Of course Daniel had noted that Dalamar had pointed ears, but that could be attributed to a number of reasons. Dalamar jumped because he felt a palpable aura of power around this man. "Darem, Dragon Prince! You're doing well. Who else is here?" SG-1 stepped into view. "Oh, hello Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c," the team was left speechless at this. "And Jakkin and Akki. What's that, ehh? Dragons? Sssargon, Sssasha, Tri-sss, Tri-sssha, and Tri-ssskkette, hello there. Are Jaina and Anakin here?" the old man inquired.

The two other Solo children stepped into the magically summoned light that Dalamar had created and spoke as one, "We are here, Sire"

"Good, good," Fizban said, but he seemed to be looking for something.

"Sire? Are you looking for something? Might I be able to assist you?" Anakin offered.

"I'm looking for a kender by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot. He should be here," the old mage ignored the groans coming from Dalamar. Right on cue, a child-sized figure bounced out of the woods, pouches all bouncing to their own rhythm.

"Hello," the little person said, "I'm Tasslehoff Burrfoot," only Jacen noticed that Fizban had disappeared. Tasslehoff offered his tiny hand to Dalamar, who put Darem between himself and the Kender. Tasslehoff shrugged and turned to Jaina, who was the closest person to him. Jaina warmly took both of Tasslehoff's hands in greeting. Tasslehoff turned to each member of the team and to the other two Solo kids. After everyone shook hands, each member of SG-1 noticed that their side arms were missing.

"Tasslehoff," Jacen began

"All my friends call me Tas," the Kender said.

"Well, Tas, could you please return their weapons?" Jacen asked for the sake of asking.

"Weapons?" Tas asked, at that Jacen used the force to lift the weapons away from the bewildered Kender. "Oh, those things? You must have dropped them!" he said shrilly, he was surprised to the weapons, and so he guessed he had meant to give them back.

"That's what you get for trusting a Kender!" Dalamar shouted from atop Darem. "You can't trust them unless you Kender-proof yourself and your stuff!"

SG-1 and the Solo children turned and looked at the elf and they almost lost track of Tasslehoff, but Anakin saw to it that the kender did not escape, much to Tasslehoff's interest. "Wow this is amazing," Tasslehoff said, "Are my feet even touching the ground?" the Kender tried to see his feet, but he couldn't. "Say could you let me go?" Tasslehoff was a bit unsettled, but before he could tell everyone about how this suddenly reminded him of something that happened to his Uncle Trapspringer, his mouth was forced shut by an invisible hand.

"There, Tasslehoff will be quiet, now, what were you going to tell us before he came here?" Anakin said calmly. Dalamar didn't answer the question; rather he looked oddly at Anakin.

"You're a mage? You're rather young"

Anakin smiled. "I am no mage, Dalamar. This is manipulation of the world by thought, not magic," he explained. Now Akki and Jakkin were both rather confused, but their dragons stood near and were forming a blockade.

Dalamar looked at him and explained. "Kender are vile creatures," he said, ignoring Tas's struggles of indignation, "They take anything they can get their little hands on or in,"

"I meant about yourself, not the kender, Dalamar," Anakin said to the Elf.

Dalamar scowled. "I am from Silvanesti, I was exiled because I learnt magic 'Beyond My Station'. I am trying to find the Tower of High Sorcery at Wacryth to take my test," he explained reluctantly. The tale continued for a good long while.

TBC...


End file.
